


Peace? Off!

by SwanQueenEverAfter



Series: Robin Hood Revisited [10]
Category: Pillars of the Earth - fusion, Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The 100 - freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueenEverAfter/pseuds/SwanQueenEverAfter
Summary: Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)





	1. Heretics & Head Masks

**Locksley.  
** _(Harold runs with a thin log to the church where several others have already been set leaning above the door. He runs back for a bundle of thin sticks and puts it by the logs. He strikes a flint until the sticks catch fire, then steps back, smiling maniacally. The villagers yell, “Fire!”)  
_ **Peasant Man:** _(Sees Harold.)_ “You! _(Harold turns around to face him.)_ We told you to go!”  
 _(Harold looks back at the fire burning as the villagers call to one another to help.)  
_ **Peasant Man 2:** “Quickly! Help! Help!”  
 **Peasant Man:** “Heretic! Heretic!”  
 _(The villagers come running to confront Harold. The first man charges and tries to throw a punch, but Harold blocks the blow and brings up his other arm at throat-level so that the man runs right into it. He turns to face a second man  
with a thin branch and jumps back from his swing, then steps beside him, taking the makeshift staff in one hand and throwing the man’s arm back with the other, knocking him to the ground. Robin, hooded and on horseback, rides in from behind the manor, sees the commotion and Harold fighting well, ducking another staff and taking out its owner’s feet with his, until he is hit squarely in the back with a branch and drops like a sack of potatoes. Meanwhile, other villagers throw water on the burning logs. The men pick up the dazed man and drag him to the pond. The villagers gather behind them, yelling for punishment.)_  
 **Peasant Woman:** “Kill the heretic! Kill him!”  
 **Peasant Man 2:** “Put him in!  
 _(Harold doesn’t try to break free as he is put face down into the water, but once under he comes to his senses and struggles violently. Then two arrows, in succession, hit a tree near the spectators. They scream and look back at Robin. His horse rears and he gallops forward.)  
_ **Peasant Woman:** “It’s the devil!”  
 **Robin:** “Stop!!!”  
 _(Harold is lifted from the pond.)  
_ **Peasant Woman:** “He’s come to save his own!”  
 **Robin:** _(Riding towards them:)_ “The devil couldn’t make it. You’ll have to deal with me instead.“  
 **Peasant Man:** “This is no business of yours, Robin. The stranger’s been killing our livestock, fouling our well!“  
 **Peasant Woman:** “What kind of a man burns churches?”  
 _(Robin stops the horse in front of them.)  
_ **Robin:** “I’ll let you know… _(The horse moves and Robin circles him back into place.)_ … when I’ve asked him. He fights like a Crusader. _(Harold is sitting calmly on his heels staring out over the pond. Barking orders to Harold:)_ Soldier? Break! Battle!”  
 _(Harold immediately runs to Robin and jumps on the back of his horse as the villagers protest.)_  
 **Peasant Man:** “Bring him back! Heretic!”  
 _(Robin gallops out of the village.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Harold stands staring at nothing from under his brows as the gang stand around him.)  
_ **Much:** “So… master, forgive me, but you found him trying to burn a church, yet you saved him and not the church.”   
**Robin:** “Because I could not fit the church on my horse!”   
_(Will goes up to Harold and gently pulls back his collar a bit. Harold has tattoos everywhere and a cross hung round his neck.)  
_ **Will:** “What are they?” _(Robin steps forward to look.)_   
**Robin:** “These look like Eastern symbols. Djaq? Do these mean anything to you?” _(Djaq carefully opens Harold’s shirt further, looks and gasps silently.)  
_ **Djaq:** _(Lies:)_ “I don’t know. _(Robin frowns at her.)_ It could be some kind of code.”   
_(Much glances at Allan, who is holding his hand to his chin thoughtfully, as Djaq stares knowingly and fearfully at Harold.)  
_ **Robin:** “It’s strange. He fought like a Crusader back in Locksley.”   
**Will:** “Yeah, on the wrong side by the looks of him.”   
_(Little John circles behind Harold.)  
_ **Robin:** “No. He definitely went out with King Richard. _(Picking up and looking at Harold’s cross:)_ He’s beyond sides now. War has turned his mind.”   
**Much:** _(Realising:)_ “Crusader’s sickness.”   
**Robin:** “And there’ll be thousands more like him while the war drags on. He needs care. Much, you need to look after him.”   
**Much:** _(Chuckles in disbelief.)_ “Oh, no. _(Pleads:)_ Master… _(Robin folds his arms and looks at Harold.)_ Master, please. I mean, look at him. Surely…”  
 **Robin:** “Well, you looked after me all these years.”   
**Much:** _(Sighs.)_ “Fine. I’ll look after him. Just answer me one question. How are you meant to look after a deranged heretic?” 

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(As a stableboy saddles her horse by the tree, Marian is petting its nose and babbling lovingly and quietly to it. Gisborne is watching from the cloister, holding a bowl of raw meat bits for the Sheriff’s hawk and frowning, jealous of the attention the horse is getting from her. By the steps, the Sheriff holds out his arm for his hawk, which flies down from the north tower, lands obediently on his arm and pecks at the meat the Sheriff has in his hand.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Meat. The secret to controlling wild birds. (Marian puts her cheek close to the horse and whispers to it.) Not jealous of a horse, are we?”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Still watching Marian:)_ “Marian and I have had a disagreement, that is all. I’d hoped that—”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Hope? I would rather be dead than spend my life hoping. “I hope for this, I hope for that.” Buy her something. _(The Sheriff steps back so his bird handler can take the hawk.)_ A trinket or two.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Marian is not the type to be bought.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Nonsense. All women can be bought. It’s a nesting thing.They want to make sure that their offspring are provided for. They’re animals, really.”  
 _(Gisborne turns back to watch Marian as a guard steps up to the Sheriff.)  
_ **Guard:** “Sir, your Saracen guest has asked if you’re going to be dining with him.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Feigns surprise.)_ “Already? And what have you prepared for him?”  
 **Guard:** _(Smiles.)_ “Brain of goat, sir.”  
 _(The Sheriff smiles and Gisborne turns away in disgust.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Mm. Marvellous.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Here… _(hands the bowl to the guard)_ … give him this. I can’t believe the Saracens actually like that kind of filth.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Nnno. I don’t believe so, either. But I think our Saracen friend… well, he thinks we’re being polite. _(Chuckles and turns to leave.)_ Got to keep him happy, Gisborne, if we’re to get what we want.”  
 _(Gisborne looks back at Marian.)_

**Sherwood Forest.**  
 _(Will and Allan run downhill, leading Little John and Robin to their discovery.)  
_ **Will:** “Amazing! You’ve got to see this wagon, boys. It’s completely unique!”   
**Allan:** “I’ll tell you what, I’ve never seen a set of wheels like it!”   
_(Allan and Will laugh in anticipation.)  
_ **Will:** “It’s a fine machine, Robin!”   
_(Will sits on top as Robin crawls across and peers inside.)  
_ **Robin:** “This must have got caught up in the storm two weeks ago. This gully must have been a torrent.”   
_(Little John, standing between the wheels, spies something that has fallen out the back, screams in panic and runs away a bit. Robin jumps down between the wheels.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Stands up to watch Little John.)_ “What’s up, John?”   
**Little John:** _(Pointing behind the coach, terrified:)_ “There! There!”   
_(Will comes over to them and then Robin suddenly bursts out of the brush with a black helmet over his head, rushing at Will. Little John yells again and he and Allan crouch down in fear as Will scrambles out of the way. Robin stops and pulls off the mask.)  
_ **Allan:** “It’s no joke, Robin. It’s witchcraft!”   
**Robin:** “Hardly. John, it’s only a mask. _(Suddenly the wind howls and swirls. A large flock of crows, disturbed by the rush of air, squawk and swirl with the wind and leaves. Little John and Allan are frightened even more.)_ Oh, come on! Get a grip.” _(Allan and Little John stare at Robin. They can’t believe he’s not scared.)_

**Knighton Hall. Exterior. Main door.  
** _(Gisborne interrupts the ladies and leads Marian, who is blindfolded, outside. Isabella follows them.)  
_ **Marian:** “Really, I do not like surprises.”   
**Gisborne:** _(Stops her.)_ “Well, you’re gonna like this one.” _  
(Unties her blindfold. Marian blinks, adjusting to the sun, then sees the horse.) _  
**Marian:** “Oh, he’s beautiful. _(Gisborne smiles, pleased with her reaction. Marian smiles brightly and gaily walks over to it, then her face falls.)_ But I cannot possibly accept him.”   
**Gisborne:** “Why not?”   
**Marian:** “The expense.”   
**Gisborne:** “What expense? _(Shrugs.)_ My fortune is secure. I can provide for you.” 

**Marian:** “Really?”  
 **Gisborne:** “That’s what I’ve been trying to show you. Humour me. Just put him through his paces.”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiles.)_ “OK. This will not be forgotten Sir Guy.”  
 _(Marian mounts the horse and gallops off, Gisborne watching with a slight smile of satisfaction. Isabella walks up behind her brother, also watching Marian ride away. There is an awkward silence between the siblings.)_  
 **Isabella:** _(Sighing)_ “It seems she’s enjoying your gift.”  
 **Gisborne:** “It would appear so, yes. _(Casually:)_ But it’s a mere token of what I hope to provide for her once we are married.”   
_(Gisborne walks further away from the house, Isabella stays where she is, perturbed that Guy’s gift has been so readily accepted by Marian.)_


	2. Gift Horses

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _Much is showing Harold how to cook, he hands the board and the knife to Harold.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Are you sure it’s a good idea to give him the knife?”  
 _(Much stops, realising she has a point, but calmly turns to face her.)  
_ **Much:** “He does have a name. He’s called, er… _(glances to see Harold chopping vegetables…)_ he’s called Harold. _(Much turns to Djaq again and she raises her eyebrows skeptically. Much nods to emphasise it. to Harold:)_ Maybe this is your true calling. Your new life. _(Harold sharpens a stick with the knife.)_ I’ve often thought that a man could make a good living doing this. Get himself a cart, wheel it up to the ale-house of an evening, set out his wares. Some of these, a bit of stew, meat pies… _(chuckles)_ … make a killing.”  
 _(Much hears the arguing voices of the gang as they come back to camp.)  
_ **Allan:** “It’s true! I’m telling you!”  
 **Robin:** “Rubbish!”  
 **Allan:** “It is! And another thing. My cousin definitely saw a man turn into a frog. He did! Just outside of Dorchester!”  
 **Will:** “I thought you said he was always drunk, your cousin.”  
 **Allan:** “Well, he is, but still…”  
 _(Robin, holding out the mask by its straps, steps over to Much, who is skewering food onto an arrow and ignoring the bickering.)  
_ **Robin:** “Another mouth for dinner. _(Robin drops the mask in Much’s face and Much jumps up, startled out of his wits and yelling, and runs away a few steps.)_ Not you as well?”  
 **Much:** _(Catching his breath:)_ “What is that?”  
 **Robin:** “Put it this way. _(Holds it up to look at it.)_ I would not like to be on the receiving end of this.”  
 **Much:** “Looks like it’s for torture.”  
 **Allan:** “Whatever it is, that is not Christian. _(Robin pushes a pin in and out.)_ Don’t do that! You might cause plagues of locusts, rivers of blood!”  
 **Robin:** “What?! Our friends are convinced a master of the dark arts is at the castle. Someone from the East to scare us, a bogeyman under the bed. Come on! Look! _(Holds up the mask.)_ It’s working already.”  
 _(Allan and Will shy away as Djaq comes to take a look and takes the mask.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Something this grotesque cannot be for good.”   
_(Harold sees Djaq with the mask and his mind snaps. He whoops loudly, a high-pitched trilling, and grabs Djaq, putting the knife at her throat. Robin swiftly turns around to look.)  
_ **Harold:** “Saracen evil!”  
 **Djaq:** _(Panicked:)_ “Nothing to do with me!”  
 _(Robin pulls out his knife, Allan draws his sword and Will gets out his hand axe. Robin motions for Will to stay back.)  
_ **Much:** “Harold!”  
 **Harold:** “Torturer!”  
 **Much:** “Calm down. She’s one of us. _(Behind Harold, Little John slowly picks up a rock.)_ Now listen to me… drop the knife. _(Little John hits Harold in the back of the head with the rock and Harold falls to the ground, unconscious, as Djaq falls forwards.)_ What did you do that for?”  
 **Little John:** “Save Djaq.”  
 _(Will bends down to her as she puts a hand to her throat. Much continues protesting as the others are concerned with Djaq.)  
_ **Will:** “Are you all right?”  
 **Robin:** _(to Djaq:)_ “Are you all right?” _(Djaq nods.)_  
 **Much:** “He trusted me! He was gonna drop the knife!”  
 _(Little John scoffs.)  
_ **Robin:** “You see? _(Holds up the mask.)_ That’s how it works. _(Looks at Much.)_ Fear.” _(Much pulls his gaze from Robin, rushes over to Harold and cradles his head in his lap.)_

**Nottingham Castle. The Great Hall.  
** _(A platter with a goat skull is set on the table before Malik. Resting on top is a bowl containing its glazed brain. The skull’s eye holes are garnished with a cabbage leaf and a small hard-boiled egg sporting a large black spot.)  
_ **Malik:** _(Trying not to look disgusted:)_ “This all looks most… delicious. In truth… _(picks up the bowl)_ … food this exotic in my country is eaten… only occasionally.” _(Holds his hand up to refuse a servant with a pitcher, then reaches for a spoon.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Really? Well, it’s no trouble. _(Holding the bowl, stabs the brain with a short knife and picks it up.)_ Anything to make you feel more at home.”  
 **Malik:** ”Bismallah.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Indeed. _(Holds up his brain.)_ Bismallah.”  
 _(The Sheriff looks peculiarly at his brain and sets it back down. Malik notices and stops chewing for a moment. The Sheriff tries to smile politely.)  
_ **Malik:** _(Clears throat.)_ “So, when do we start work?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Oh, I share your impatience, but we can’t start without Prince John.”  
 **Malik:** _(Raising his voice:)_ “But it has been two weeks already. We must act by the next full moon, otherwise there is no time.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Quietly:)_ “Please, just a little more patience. I mean, if there is anything _[stabs the “eye” in the skull with the knife]_ we can do to make your stay more bearable… maybe more eye of toad _[holds up the speared eye]_ and so on?”  
 **Malik:** “No. _(Disgusted by the eye; sets down his bowl.)_ I would like to press on. Perhaps if Prince John cannot come here, I could recover my wagon and go to London. That maybe easier.”  
 **Sheriff:** “You are confined for your own protection. You yourself urged the need for secrecy in this business.”  
 **Malik:** _(Urgently:)_ “Then let us start this business, Prince John or no Prince John.”  
 **Sheriff:** “We have a saying in this country. All work and no play…that’s what the poor do!” _(The Sheriff chuckles and puts the eye in his mouth. Malik scowls. The Sheriff swallows audibly, closing his eyes, then looks up at him with only one eye open.)_  
 ****

**Knighton Hall. Exterior.**  
 _(Marian, returning from her ride, finds only Isabella sitting outside waiting for her.)_  
 **Marian:** _(Dismounting and petting the horse:)_ “Where’s Guy?”  
 **Isabella:** “He had to go back to the castle, protection duty of some sort. _(Marian nods and continues cooing at the horse.)_ So you’ve forgiven him already then?”  
 **Marian:** _(Looking up, distractedly)_ “Hmm?”  
 **Isabella:** “You’ve forgiven Guy for his betrayal of your trust after being given such a generous gift?”  
 **Marian:** _(Taken aback slightly:)_ “Things are not as simple as that, though this is quite the gift.”  
 _(She pats the horse and rubs along it’s nose, clearly enamored with the animal.)  
_ **Isabella:** “It’s just that-”  
 **Marian:** _(Quickly:)_ “Please, lets not talk about this out here, lets go inside.”  
 _(Isabella concedes the need for privacy when discussions regarding her brother are concerned, Gisborne and his guards having long ears.)_

**Knighton Hall. Interior**.  
 _(Marian follows Isabella into the house watching as the latter strides casually towards the drinks cabinet, pouring two drinks.)  
_ **Isabella:** “All I’m saying is… _(Handing Marian her drink.)_ don’t let Guy think you are so easily won.”  
 **Marian:** “Oh, I think by now Guy knows I am quite the opposite. The horse is a peace offering, he’s trying to get back in my good graces. Besides it is easier to gain access to information when your brother and I are on speaking terms. _(Isabella nods, sipping her drink, accepting this explanation. Teasingly:)_ I think the bigger issue is how envious you are of me for getting a new horse.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Almost choking on her drink, snorting:)_ “Oh do be serious Marian, look at me! The only horses I want around me are those that pull my carriage _(Marian smiles at this, sipping her drink. Judging by Isabella’s many glamorous outfits, she knows this to be true.)_ Still, the only thing **_I_** would receive after an argument with my brother would be a spanking. _(At this Marian does spit out her drink, Isabella laughing at the sight.)_ _Through her sniggering:)_ “Well perhaps he’s saving that for the next argument you have!”  
 **Marian:** _(Wiping her chin)_ “Hm. Not if he wishes to keep breathing.”  
 _(The two share a long relaxed laugh, happy to be in each other’s company in a world ruled by men.)_  
 **Marian:** _(With the laughter dying down:)_ “So, how are things with Allan? Is he still sneaking in through your window most nights?”  
 **Isabella:** “Oh absolutely, that outlaw really lives up to his reputation.”  
 **Marian:** “I’m sure he does. _(Changing the subject:)_ Have you managed to find out where the Sheriff is keeping Clarke?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Shaking her head and taking a long sip of her drink:)_ “Not with my brother’s guards following me everywhere.Perhaps you could try, now that you’ve reconciled with Guy.”  
 **Marian:** _(Knowing she is being teased:)_ “Perhaps I will. _(Thinking:)_ How does Allan manage to sneak in to Locksley Manor?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Raising her eyebrow:)_ “Hoping to pay my brother a visit in his chambers one night?”  
 **Marian:** _(Scoffs:)_ “That’s not why I was asking, no.”  
 **Isabella:** “Oh really? _(Considers her a moment.)_ Surely you know all the ins and outs of Locksley Manor from when you were betrothed to Robin?”  
 **Marian:** _(Mock offended:)_ “No. What kind of woman do you take me for?”  
 **Isabella:** “You tell me, Maid Marian.”  
 **Marian:** _(Rolling her eyes at that name:)_ “I was the daughter of the Sheriff at the time, I lived in the castle.”  
 **Isabella:** “I see. _(Thinking:)_ So, stables and haylofts then?”  
 **Marian:** “Pretty much. _(They share a smile.)_ My guards back then were just as bad as yours are now.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Playfully:)_ “Ooh I bet Edward had to keep you on a tight leash!”  
 **Marian:** _(Laughing:)_ “We had our moments. _(Wistfully:)_ So long ago now.”  
 **Isabella:** “If Guy only knew, eh?”  
 **Marian:** “Don’t you dare, or I’ll tell your brother all about Allan and where he sheathes his sword at night.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Pouting playfully:)_ “Fine, a truce.”  
 **Marian:** _(Smiling and draining her drink)_ “Now tell me how Allan manages to go undetected.”   
**Isabella:** “Fine, but my drink is empty.”  
 _(Both women continue to while away the morning and early afternoon by talking, laughing and agreeing that what Guy of Gisborne doesn’t know, won’t hurt him.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Harold, still unconscious, is in a makeshift cage of sticks with his hands tied. Will is putting the finishing touches on it as Allan and Djaq step downhill to wait for Robin. Robin walks towards Little John.)  
_ **Robin:** “Come on, John! We’re off to drag the wagon out of the mud.”  
 _(Little John has his back turned and is painting something on a tree.)  
_ **Little John:** _(Emphatically:)_ “No!”  
 _(Robin comes over to Little John, frowning. Much, Djaq and Allan wait curiously.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Gently:)_ “We need something strong to keep Harold in when he has his turns. _(Little John turns around.)_ The wagon’s perfect.”  
 **Little John:** “I stay here. _(Little John sits down at the base of the tree, bowl in hand, revealing a white cross on the trunk.)_ Protected.”  
 **Robin:** _(Turns his head way in exasperation.)_ “You’re not serious? The biggest man in Sherwood, jumping at shadows?”  
 **Little John:** _(Stands.)_ “Not shadows. _(Points at the mask hanging from a tree.)_ The devil!”   
_(Robin, not believing how much this is affecting Little John, glances at the mask and realises there is no reasoning with him. Robin turns away and Little John sits back down. Will looks over his shoulder, standing by Harold’s cage tightening knots.)_  
 **Robin:** “Will? _(Will steps over to Robin._ Quietly:) Go into Nottingham. Find out who’s really at the castle. We have to help Little John.”  
 _(Will nods, turns and leaves, glancing at Little John. Robin looks back at Little John.)_

**Nottingham Town. Pitts’s House.  
** _(Clarke lays sleeping on a bed, her face scarred but peaceful in slumber. As she awakens she turns her head to take in her surroundings. Footsteps are heard as Pitts enters.)  
_ **Pitts:** “Ah, you’re awake. That’s good.”  
 **Clarke:** “Where am I?”  
 **Pitts:** “And brain function seems intact, also good.”  
 **Clarke:** “Please. _(Wincing as her throat is dry:)_ Where am I?”  
 _(Pitts pours out some water from a jug and moves over to hand Clarke a cup.)  
_ **Pitts:** “Here, drink this. You are in my home on Battley Street. It also doubles as my surgery from time to time.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Handing back the cup:)_ “Thank you. How long have I been asleep?”  
 **Pitts:** “About ten hours. I’ve cleaned and treated your wounds as best I can. _(As Clarke makes to sit up:)_ I wouldn’t move too much too soon. You’ve taken quite a beating.”  
 **Clarke:** “I have to go, I can’t stay here.”  
 **Pitts:** _(Placing a hand on her shoulder:)_ “Slow down please, for my sake. _(Clarke looks at him:)_ You’ll tear my stitching.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Gives a brief smile:)_ “How many guards are outside?”  
 **Pitts:** “Princess, please. You need to rest.”  
 **Clarke:** “I don’t need to rest, I need to get out of here. The fact that you know who I am means the Sheriff knows I’m here.”  
 **Pitts:** “Sir Guy of Gisborne instructed me to take care of you, nothing more, I swear it. You need more time to heal, that is my only concern. The guards outside are for your protection.”  
 **Clarke:** “No, the guards outside are here to take me to the Sheriff as soon as they know I’m awake. I’m right aren’t I?”  
 **Pitts:** _(Shifts uncomfortably then fills his own cup of water:)_ “As long as you are my patient you are safe here.”  
 **Clarke:** “I don’t need you to protect me.”  
 **Pitts:** “Perhaps not, but a few hours more rest cannot hurt, surely?”  
 _(Clarke looks around and considers her situation.)  
_ **Clarke:** “All right, a few more hours. But I’ll be using the time to plan my escape.”  
 **Pitts:** _(Bowing slightly:)_ “As you wish, your Highness.”  
 _(Clarke lays back down on the bed as Pitts anxiously drinks his water.)_  


**Knighton Hall. Stable. Exterior.**  
 _(Marian is admiring her new horse, which is tethered to a post outside the stable.)  
_ **Robin:** _(Appearing from the shadows of the stable:)_ “Don’t tell me the Nightwatchman’s been dipping into the profits!”   
**Marian:** _(Happily, toying with Robin:)_ “Some men take pleasure in giving women gifts.”   
**Robin:** _(Chuckles and points to the horse.)_ “This is a lot of gift. _(Strokes the horse’s mane between its eyes, then leans on the post. Flippantly:)_ And tell me, was it a lot of pleasure? _(Marian scoffs.)_ And how were you thinking of reciprocating?”   
**Marian:** _(Looking at Robin:)_ “Maybe you’d find out if you gave me a gift. As it is… _(turns to the horse…)_ you only come out of the woodwork to ask me for favours. Like now. So?” _(Looks back at Robin.)_  
 **Robin:** “Do we have an interesting guest at the castle? _(Robin holds up black mask by its straps and Marian takes it.)_ The owner of this was on his way there. We found his wagon. We think he’s from the East.”   
**Marian:** _(A bit disgusted by the mask, but not scared:)_ “You’ve been eating too many mushrooms in that forest.”   
**Robin:** “My men think that the Sheriff has been using a sorcerer.”   
**Marian:** _(Holding the mask out at Robin.)_ “Well, they’ve been eating too many mushrooms.”   
**Robin:** _(Taking it back, flustered she’s not being serious:)_ “Agreed! But if you can tell me who it is, I can reassure my men. _(Softer:)_ John will not even leave the forest.”   
**Marian:** _(Brightly, facetiously, looking at the horse:)_ “Hmm. Another one who only comes out of the woodwork when he has to. _(Robin turns away in frustration. Marian notices and changes her tone. Seriously:)_ I’ll see what I can do.” _(Robin nods.)_


	3. Search & Seize

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(A crow caws and Harold awakens suddenly to find himself in the cage. Much, sitting nearby, sees him and stands.)  
_ **Much:** “Hey! Well, don’t worry. It’s for your own protection. Well, ours, really.”  
 **Harold:** “What did I do this time?”  
 **Much:** “Well, let’s just say you, er, ruined the kebabs.”  
 **Harold:** “You don’t have to lie to me.”  
 **Much:** “You tried to kill Djaq because she is a Saracen, which, if I may say, is odd, considering five minutes ago you were going to burn down a Christian church. I mean, come on, make your mind up.”  
 **Harold:** _(Earnestly:)_ “The Saracen. Beware the Saracen!”  
 **Much:** “Harold…”  
 **Harold:** “The Saracen destroys everything… in your mind.”  
 **Much:** “Listen to me. Now apart from being a girl, Djaq is one of the lads. All right? _(Harold says nothing and Much relaxes.)_ Do you know when it’s going to happen… these turns?”  
 **Harold:** _(Eyes stare off.)_ “Anything can start it. I’m watching a child fishing in a stream… _[sound of children screaming happily]_ and suddenly I’m looking in the water…”  
 **Much:** “The water’s full of bodies… _(Harold looks at Much, surprised)_ …. drowned, left to rot… _[sound of men screaming in pain]_ ”  
 **Harold:** “So you know.”  
 **Much:** _(Nods.)_ “Of course. It’s our punishment. _(Behind Much, Little John stands and walks off.)_ All this fuss over a painted mask. Come on, you’re not an animal.” _(Much starts to untie some sticks, but Harold grabs his arm.)_  
 **Harold:** “No. It’s better this way.”  
 **Much:** “Better for whom?”  
 _(Harold taps his temple, then rests his head against the side of his cage.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Interior corridor.  
** _(Marian has a basket of fruit cradled in her arm. She walks down the corridor towards Gisborne as he finishes instructing his guards.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Quietly:)_ “… no-one goes in, no-one comes out. If anyone asks, I want to know.” _(Notices Marian approaching and jerks his head aside. motioning to the guard to leave.)_  
 **Guard:** “Yes, sir.”  
 _(Marian stops behind him. Gisborne turns to her.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Ah, Marian. _(Marian smiles.)_ How thoughtful.”  
 **Marian:** “Actually, I heard there was a guest staying in the castle and I thought he might enjoy some local fruit.”  
 **Gisborne:** _(Thinking of an excuse:)_ “Oh… no. He doesn’t like this kind of food.”

**Marian:** _(Looking past Gisborne at the door:)_ “He sounds intriguing.”  
 **Gisborne:** “I’m afraid you really can’t be here, Marian. _(Takes an apple and holds it up to his mouth.)_ Orders.” _(Takes a bite.)_  
 **Marian:** _(Sighs.)_ “Orders, orders. May I remind you, Guy, we are engaged. You subjecting me to orders, however impressive your gifts, is rather inappropriate.”  
 _(Marian takes the apple from Gisborne, puts it back in the basket and leaves. Gisborne chuckles once and walks the other way.)_

_(Marian looks back to see if the way is clear and sets the basket down on the floor. She takes a torch from its bracket on the wall and heads down the corridor, checking round the corner for guards. She makes her way back to the forbidden door and opens it. Malik is heard chanting a prayer and the guards inside the door comment on it.)  
_ **Guard:** “Listen to this. _(Chuckles.)_ He hasn’t got a bad voice. I haven’t heard this sort of thing since that last battle… _(Marian frowns and closes the door.)_ …. we had with the Turks.”   
_(She moves quickly down another corridor searching this time for the Princess. The screams of someone down in the dungeons rattle her a moment. Curious to see who is being tortured, she takes a few steps toward the dungeon before another blood curdling yell rises from below. Thinking better of it, Marian turns and walks quickly away, contenting herself with the thought that wherever Clarke is, it won’t be the dungeons.”_

**The Dungeons.  
** _(Lincoln is strapped to a table, his arms restrained by his sides and a gag in his mouth. The sadistic Jailer is experimenting on him with the various tools of his trade: instruments of torture.)  
_ **Jailer:** “You’re a thoroughbred, I’ll give you that my savage friend. You’ve lasted a lot longer than most men under my ministrations. But don’t worry, _(A loud clatter as he throws an instrument down.)_ we’ve only just begun.”  
 _(Lincoln’s eyes widen as the Jailer holds up another instrument of pain.)_  
 ****

**Pitts’ House. Nottingham Town.  
** _(Clarke is pacing, anxious to leave as Pitts stands watching her.)  
_ **Pitts:** “Is it all worth it, Princess? This constant struggle against Prince John?”  
 **Clarke:** _(Stops and faces him:)_ “My uncle would see me locked away under house arrest for the rest of my natural life.”  
 **Pitts:** “But you would be safe, cared for, if not free.”  
 **Clarke:** “Is that how you see it? That I would somehow be allowed to live out my days in a castle with servants and all the best life as to offer laid at my feet?”  
 **Pitts:** “Surely the Prince would never harm you, your highness?”  
 **Clarke:** “Physically, perhaps not. But my uncle’s plan for me would be far more insidious. He would lock me away and throw away the key. My mother is already under guard but she is no threat to John’s throne. As the rightful heir after Richard, I alone have the ability to take all of Prince John’s hopes and dreams of being King away from him.”  
 **Pitts:** “What if you were to swear your allegiance to the Prince? Surely then-”  
 **Clarke:** “I will never swear fealty to my Uncle, not after all he’s done to the people of this country and others.”  
 _(There is a knock at the door.)  
_ **Guard:** “Pitts! Open up!”  
 **Pitts:** _(Turns to Clarke:)_ “Go upstairs, I’ll deal with this. _(Clarke nods and heads upstairs as Pitts opens the door as little as possible to the guard.)_ She’s not awake yet, you can’t have her.”  
 **Guard:** “Awake or not, ready or not, I have orders to bring the Princess to the Castle in the morning.”  
 **Pitts:** “Fine, fine, morning. Leave me and my patient alone until then.”  
 _(Pitts slams the door in the guards face and leans against it. Clarke looks at him from the staircase then climbs the last couple of steps toward the bed.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Interior corridor. Early the next morning.  
** _(The Sheriff is walking briskly down the corridor with a guard, visibly irritated.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Didn’t you inform our Saracen guest that I was sleeping?”  
 **Guard:** “He wouldn’t take no for an answer, sir!”  
 **Sheriff:** “Please… let them come soon, please!”   
****

**Malik’s chamber.  
** _(The Sheriff appears in the door.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “You’re a morning person, I see.”  
 **Malik:** _(Walking to meet the Sheriff.)_ “Sheriff, I’ve had an excellent idea.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Really?”  
 **Malik:** “If you would lend me some soldiers, I can go find my carriage.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Oh, what? That old wreck? I already said, I’ll get you anew one.”  
 **Malik:** “Unless Prince John is arriving today, Sheriff, it would make me most happy to find my carriage. It was specially made for my father.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Well, in that case, how could I refuse?”  
 **Malik:** _(Bowing head:)_ “You are a most gracious host.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Claps his hands together as in prayer.)_ “Bismallah!”  
 _(The Sheriff turns and leaves with a scowl on his face.)_  
 ****

**Interior corridor.  
** _(The Sheriff turns the corner with the guard close on his heels.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(to the guard:)_ “Wake Gisborne.”  
 **Guard:** “At this hour, sir?”  
 **Sheriff:** “If I can’t sleep, neither can he. _(Licks his fingertips, then holds up one finger and stops.)_ Tell him to keep the Saracen happy. _(Brushes down the triangle of hair on top of his head with his moist fingers.)_ At least give him the illusion… _(licks his fingers again and pulls the hair forward)_ …of freedom.”  
 _(The Sheriff continues down the corridor.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. A clearing.  
** _(Gisborne, Malik and four of Gisborne’s men gallop through the clearing.)_  
 **Gisborne:** “I hope you’re not leading me on a wild goose chase, Malik!”  
 **Malik:** “I am sure it was around here. Though it all looks quite similar. Very green.“  
 ****

**Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Will runs in.)  
_ **Will:** “Stranger on the move! Out of the castle!”  
 **Robin:** “What kind of stranger?” _(Runs up to Will.)  
_ **Will:** _(Looks at Djaq.)_ “Saracen.”  
 **Allan:** “There’s our friend!”  
 **Robin:** _(Sternly, expecting more protests:)_ “Oh, we could be attacked by spirits any moment.”  
 **Will:** “He rode out at dawn with Gisborne and his troops.”  
 **Djaq:** ”Which way was he heading?”  
 **Will:** “This way, into the forest.”  
 **Allan:** _(Pointing at the mask:)_ “We’ve got to smash that thing up. It could draw him towards us.”  
 **Robin:** _(Crossly:)_ “Nothing is going to draw anybody anywhere! Now, let’s go and see who he is, shall we? _(Allan shakes his head at Robin, who turns to Little John. Forcefully:)_ Come on, John! Come and face your fear! _(Little John is cowering by his tree. Robin steps up to him. Gently:)_ It’s all right, John.”  
 _(Little John glares at Robin. Robin scoffs in frustration.)_  
 **Allan:** “We are taking on the forces of darkness and we’ll be all right?!”  
 **Robin:** “Yes! It’s a Saracen man! Now, listen to me. This is what we are going to do.” 

**Sherwood Forest, Malik’s wagon.  
** _(Malik, Gisborne and his men stop and dismount above the wagon.)  
_ **Malik:** “There she is! Come, let us see how badly she is damaged.”   
_(Runs downhill towards the wagon.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “That wagon’s not going anywhere.”   
**Malik:** _(Climbs up on top of the wagon and laughs.)_ “She is still in one piece. That’s good Saracen craftsmanship. Wha- ah!” _(Malik suddenly disappears off the far side of the wagon and a storm of arrows fly past Gisborne and his men. They duck and move out of the way. Behind the wagon, out of sight of Gisborne, Robin has his knife at Malik’s throat.)_   
**Robin:** “Now, we can do this my way or you can turn me into a frog.”   
**Malik:** _(Confused:)_ “What?”   
**Robin:** “My way, then.”   
_(Robin leads Malik away as Gisborne and his men hide behind trees, arrows landing at their feet. Gisborne peeks out and two arrows hit the trunk by his face. The onslaught stops and Gisborne peeks out again, waits a moment, then comes out. He draws his sword and heads down to the wagon. He climbs on top, peering down inside, then over the far edge where Malik disappeared and realises he’s gone, taken by Robin Hood.)  
_ **Gisborne:** _(Roars:)_ “No!!!”  
 _(Brings his sword down hard on the wagon. Hidden in the woods, Allan blows a kiss at Gisborne before he and Will disappear with their bows.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Malik is thrown down at Little John’s feet. Little John jumps up, startled. Robin circles round.)  
_ **Robin:** “So… tell me, John, what is so powerful about him, hm?”   
_(Djaq speaks Arabic to Malik, who turns to her. Djaq falls to her knees and Malik speaks angrily at her in the same language. Djaq replies.)  
_ **Robin:** “What?”   
**Malik:** _(to Robin:)_ “At least one of you knows how to show respect.”   
**Djaq:** _(Goes up to Robin.)_ “What are you doing?”   
**Robin:** “What are _**you**_ doing?”   
**Djaq:** “This man is Prince Malik al-Ayyubi ibn Shadi! _(Robin frowns and shakes his head, as the name means nothing to him.)_ Nephew of Saladin! _(Looks at Robin, then Much.)_ I served under him.”   
**Much:** “The Saladin?”  
 _(Djaq nods proudly.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Looks at Will.)_ “Oops.”  
 **Djaq:** “He is royalty. _(Taps Robin’s arm.)_ Bow down to him.”   
_(Kneels and bows her head.)  
_ **Robin:** “Nobody bows down to anybody! _(Robin pulls Djaq to her feet.)_ Not in this forest. John?”  
 **Little John:** “Mm.”  
 _(Immediately understanding, Little John grabs Malik under one arm and Robin grabs the other and they both drag him to the mask in the tree.)  
_ **Robin:** “Come and say hello to…”  
 **Djaq:** “No!”  
 **Little John:** “You I do not like.”  
 **Robin:** “My friends would like to know about this mask.”  
 **Malik:** “What have you done to it?! I cannot present it now!  
 _(Robin lets go of Malik.)  
_ **Much:** “That’s a gift?”  
 **Malik:** “It was. _(Looks at Robin.)_ A peace offering.”  
 **Allan:** “Peace? Let’s stick needles in his head, see how he likes it.”  
 _(Robin is just soaking in the conversation.)  
_ **Malik:** “And this is what happens when cousins marry. _(Points at the mask.)_ This is a model for teaching. Needles placed correctly on parts of the body can cure all sorts of ailments.”  
 **Allan:** _(Scoffs.)_ “Sounds like dodgy magic to me.”  
 **Malik:** “This is science, not magic.”  
 **Will:** “What, so… you’re a physician then?”  
 **Robin:** _(Gently:)_ “You see, John? A physician. That’s all.”  
 **Malik:** “I’m not physician. I’m an ambassador. This gift for Prince John is a gift of healing… to celebrate our new peace treaty.”   
**Robin:** _(With disbelief:)_ “Prince John wants peace?!”  
 **Malik:** “I want peace. The Holy Lands are drenched in blood. Thousands of men die on both sides. _(Robin nods.)_ This is not the will of Allah. It is the duty of all good men to put an end to this barbarity. So I come to negotiate with Prince John and the Sheriff.”   
**Robin:** “If you really want peace in the Holy Land, then Prince John and the Sheriff are the last people you should be speaking to. Whatever they have told you is a lie.”   
**Malik:** “And how can I believe what you say? You and your band of _[looks at gang]_ superstitious, ignorant outlaws. _(The gang take a step forward as Robin glares at Malik in indignation.)_ Now, I demand you let me go.”   
**Allan:** _(Laughs.)_ “I’m not being funny, mate. We’ve only just caught you.”   
**Malik:** _(Keeping his eyes on Robin:)_ “Let me go. Or let the blood of thousands be on your conscience.”   
_(Robin seriously thinks about this situation, torn between letting him go or keeping him safe from the Sheriff.)_


	4. The Returned & The Rescued

**Nottingham Castle. Exterior corridor.  
** _(The Sheriff and Gisborne are walking briskly down the north corridor.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “You ordered me to take him into the forest!”  
 **Sheriff:** “You were supposed to bring him back!”  
 **Gisborne:** “All right! I will find him somehow.”  
 **Sheriff:** “A ransom requires a hostage! What am I supposed to give them? _(Stops and glances back at Gisborne.)_ You? _(Resumes walking.)_ How much do you get for love-struck idiots these days?”  
 _(They turn the corner towards the cloister.)  
_ **Gisborne:** “Well, the Saracens don’t seem to be hurrying to rescue the prince now, do they? _(They enter the cloister. The Sheriff stops and faces Gisborne.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “They will come!”  
 **Guard:** “Open the door!” _(The gate opens and Malik strides inside.)_  
 **Sheriff:** “Well… and who was it who said the sun only shines on the righteous? _(Chuckles.)_ He has returned. The Saracen must really believe we’re going to speak peace. Oh, such a brave man. And yet, such a stupid man… stupid man.” _(The Sheriff leaves to meet Malik and Gisborne follows.)_  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. A road.  
** _(Marian arrives on her new horse as Robin and Allan go to meet her on the road. She dismounts in front of them. Allan Arrives first.)  
_ **Allan:** “Oh! Nice legs! _(Marian sends him a dirty look, dusting her hands.)_ I meant the horse.”  
 **Marian:** “I know exactly what you meant. Careful Allan or I’ll tell Isabella you’ve been flirting with me.”  
 **Allan:** “Ha! Well as long as you tell her you liked it too.”  
 **Marian:** _(Quickly:)_ “In your dreams, Allan a Dale.“   
_(Marian walks over to Robin.)  
_ **Allan:** _(Calling after her:)_ "Whatever you say M’lady.”  
 _(Marian scowls back at Allan as he steps forward to take the reins. Robin smiles before turning around and walking with Marian. Allan follows, leading the horse.)_

**Marian:** “There’s definitely something going on. Somebody is staying in the castle, but nobody’s allowed near him.”   
**Robin:** _(Scornfully jealous:)_ “It’s a good job Gisborne’s got the gifts covered, then. You don’t deserve anything from me.”   
**Marian:** _(Sighs, deciding to ignore Robin’s outburst.)_ “Guy is being unusually extravagant. It must be a business deal.”   
**Robin:** _(Shaking his head:)_ “It’s not a business deal. It’s a Saracen prince come to negotiate peace.”   
**Marian:** “With the Sheriff?”   
**Robin:** “And he’s expecting Prince John.”   
**Marian:** “Well, no-one’s preparing for a summit.”   
**Robin:** _(Laughing:)_ “You do surprise me, Marian!”   
**Marian:** “So how is Gisborne making money out of a Saracen ambassador? It doesn’t make sense.”   
**Robin:** “Well, unless it’s a _(Stops, realising, and turns to Marian.)_ It’s a ransom.”   
**Marian:** “What, he’s being held hostage?”   
**Robin:** “But he thinks he’s a guest.”   
**Marian:** “The more fool him. I’ll bet there’s a fat ransom on its way even as we speak.”   
**Robin:** “Enjoy the horse while you can. I’ve got a feeling it might be repossessed! _(Giddily:)_ Ha-ha!” _(Robin leaves.)_

_(Marian sighs, annoyed at Robin’s attitude. She turns back towards Allan.)_  
 **Marian:** “I couldn’t find the Princess either.”  
 **Allan:** “Ah, Robin’s got that covered ‘n’ all. He told the Prince to ask for Clarke. Something about equals speaking with each other.”  
 **Marian:** _(Looking back at Robin:)_ “Good thinking. But, the Sheriff will never go for it.”  
 **Allan:** “Nah, but worth trying at least.”   
**Marian:** _(Sighs, annoyed at not being more useful:)_ “Well I’d better head back. Oh, Isabella told me if I saw you that you’re to meet at your regular place. Whatever that means.”  
 **Allan:** _(Smirks:)_ “Oh yeah? Good.”  
 **Marian:** “I hope you’re not just using her, Allan. She’s had a very rough go of things and I-”  
 **Allan:** _(Interrupting:)_ “She’s stronger for it. Trust me, Isabella can handle herself just fine.”  
 **Marian:** _(Looking towards Robin’s retreating from in the distance:)_ “All the same, you hurt her and it won’t just be the Sheriff you’ll have to hide from.”  
 **Allan:** _(Smiling:)_ “I’ll bear that in mind.”  
 ****

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Left alone at camp, Much helps Harold out of his cage.)  
_ **Much:** “There we go. Just pop your head on there. Time for another dose.”   
_(Much sits in front of Harold and holds out the cup. Harold takes it in his bound hands.)  
_ **Harold:** “No more.”   
**Much:** “Oh, surely you’re feeling better. I mean, that’s the first time you’ve slept peacefully.”   
**Harold:** “It’s not sleep. It’s living death. If I am to be destroyed… let it be a soldier’s death, not an invalid’s.” _(Much watches as Harold slowly dumps out the cup and lets it tumble from his hands.)_   
**Much:** “It doesn’t have to be either. Your mind, it can heal… in time. I saw the horrors… and sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night. But I’m still—”   
**Harold:** _(Interrupting:)_ “You just saw them. I did them. _(Much stares at him, wondering what he could possibly mean.)_ See these… _(Harold pulls at his collar and Much pulls apart his shirt, revealing a large eye in the middle of his chest and many other black symbols all around it. Quietly, with tears in his eyes:)_ They captured me… tormented me… tortured me until I killed my own. Killed innocents. Killing was the only thing that would numb the pain. I’m a monster. I’m going to hell.”   
**Much:** “Who is ‘they’? _(Harold doesn’t answer.)_ Who did this to you?”   
**Harold:** _(Whispers:)_ “Pray you’ll never meet them." 

**Pitts’ House. Nottingham Town.  
** _(There is a knock at the door and Pitts moves to answer it. Believing it to be the Sheriff’s men come to escort Clarke to the castle, he opens the door wide. He is met with a kick to the chest which sends him sailing backwards into the staircase. Entering the house and drawing her sword, is Octavia.)  
_ **Octavia:** "Time to go, Princess!”  
 **Clarke:** _(Moving into the main room from a side door:)_ “Octavia, how did you-”  
 **Octavia:** “I’ve been hunting Sheriff’s men all day seeing if they know where Lincoln is. I noticed this place always had two or three guards outside so I figured someone important had to be inside.”  
 **Clarke:** “Well I’m glad you’re here.”  
 **Pitts:** _(From the staircase:)_ “Please, I don’t want any trouble, I’m just a humble-”  
 **Octavia:** “Save it. _(To Clarke:)_ He’s been talking and laughing with the guards ever since you’ve been here. He’s on the take.”  
 **Pitts:** “That’s not true, Princess I swear it.”  
 **Clarke:** “It doesn’t matter, we’re out of here anyway. _(To Octavia:)_ After you.”  
 _(Octavia checks the door and sees the coast is clear. Waving Clarke on, both women quickly leave the house as Pitts sighs and collapses back onto the stairs in relief.)_  
 ****

**Pitts House. Exterior.  
** _(Both women make a run for it, passing the two unconscious guards Octavia dealt with earlier. They turn a corner into a busy street and are spotted by two more guards who are coming to relieve their colleagues. The women turn and run as the guards give chase.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Grabbing Octavia’s arm:)_ “Quick, down here. _(They head down a side street and lean against the wall as the guards charge past them, totally oblivious. To Octavia:)_ Thanks, your timing was perfect.”  
 **Octavia:** “We’ve got to find Lincoln.”  
 **Clarke:** _(Remembering what Anya told her:)_ “He’ll be in the dungeons, the Sheriff’s men took him.”  
 **Octavia:** “Gee, you think? I figured that out myself already. Let’s go.”  
 **Clarke:** “Wait!”  
 **Octavia:** “Lincoln saved your life, now you want to abandon him?”  
 **Clarke:** “No, it’s not that! We can’t just charge in there without a plan.”  
 **Octavia:** “Screw plans, I have this!”  
 _(Draws her sword.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Octavia, please listen to me. We can’t do this alone. Come on, I know someone who can help us.”  
 _(Checking for more guards, the two head off quickly for the town gates.)_  


**Sherwood Forest.  
** _(A litter enclosing a small chest stands in a clearing with four Saracen women and a Saracen general nearby. Will, Robin, Djaq, Allan and Little John spy from a hill above as the women go through motions as if they’re doing a slow dance.)_  
 **Robin:** _(Whispers:)_ “Allan.”   
_(Robin jerks his head towards the women and smiles brightly as Djaq stares blankly. Allan grins at the women.)  
_ **Allan:** “That doesn’t look like a ransom.” _(Allan and Little John let out a chuckle. Djaq is very serious as the others gape at the women.)_   
**Djaq:** “It is not a ransom.”   
**Will:** “Of course it’s a ransom. Look, flags of safe passage, women to show good faith…”   
_(Will is entranced watching the women “dance.” The General pulls the cloth off the back of the litter, revealing a black silhouette of a man’s head and torso with a white cross on his chest and holding a sword over his head and a shield in front. The General steps to the side.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Robin, this is not right. Muslims are forbidden to worship human images.”   
**Allan:** “I’m not surprised. It’s hardly a masterpiece, is it?”   
**Djaq:** “I think it might be the al-Shuj'aan. Salah ad-Din’s assassination squad.”   
_(Robin, Allan and Little John snigger. Will turns to her with a serious face.)  
_ **Robin:** “Only one of them is armed. _(Greedily, looking at the chest:)_ And that chest of money could feed a lot of mouths. Let’s take it.”   
_(Robin starts to stand, but Djaq pulls him back.)  
_ **Djaq:** “Robin, no!”   
_(Just then, the General claps his hands. The women cartwheel back from the litter, pose with arms outstretched, and with both hands fling steel four-pointed stars at the silhouette as the General stands beside it without flinching. Every shuriken hits the target along the cross in a perfect horizontal line. The outlaw men are shocked.)  
_ **Will:** “That’s not worship. That’s target practice.”   
**Djaq:** “You’re not listening to me because I’m a woman. Don’t make the same mistake with them.”   
**Robin:** _(Eyes wide, still staring below:)_ “I’m all ears.” 


	5. Double Dealings

**Nottingham Castle. Outside Malik’s Chamber.  
Isabella: **_(Slightly agitated:)_ “Your message did not leave me much time to prepare myself my lord.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(In a rare moment of unguarded honesty:)_ “You’re stunning.”  
 **Isabella:** _(Smiling:)_ “You’re forgiven. _(After a moment.)_ What can I do for you Lord Sheriff?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Please. Call me Vaisey. _(Placing his arm around her waist and walking her towards Malik’s chamber.)_ We have a guest whom I need you to entertain for awhile. He is getting restless and I thought you would be the perfect tonic for his distress.”  
 **Isabella:** “I shall do whatever I can, Sire.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Excellent. Oh and, I need you to pretend to be the Princess.”  
 **Isabella:** “What?”  
 **Sheriff:** “It’ll be fine, trust me. The Prince has found out that the Princess is staying here somehow and seeing as she doesn’t exactly see things the same way as Prince John and I…”  
 **Isabella:** “You need me to toe the line?”  
 **Sheriff:** “Precisely.”  
 ****

**Malik’s Chamber.**  
 _(The Sheriff and Isabella enter Malik’s chamber.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Prince Malik al-Ayyubi ibn Shadi, may I introduce Princess Eleanor.”  
 **Isabella:** “Pleased to make your acquaintance. _(Malik remains seated and silent. to Sheriff:)_ Thank you Vaisey, you may leave us. _(The Sheriff narrows his eyes for a moment then, deciding to see what happens, nods and leaves the room. Isabella walks slowly towards Malik, eyeing him up, taking her time.)_ May I ask you a question?”  
 **Malik:** “Of course.”  
 **Isabella:** “Do you really desire peace?”  
 **Malik:** “What do you mean?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Circling the Prince:)_ “Did you know I was held captive for years? I don’t recommend it.”  
 **Malik:** _(Rising from his chair:)_ “What? Look - I think I should talk with the Sheriff.”  
 **Isabella:** “Sit down, your Highness.”   
**Malik:** “No I will not, what are you saying?”  
 **Isabella:** _(Glancing toward the door, in hushed tones:)_ “I am not the Princess. I’ve been brought here to distract you. The Sheriff and my brother have no intention of letting you speak with Prince John.”  
 **Malik:** “Who are you?”  
 **Isabella:** “My name is Isabella. My brother is the Sheriff’s second in command. He sold his own sister to finance his way in the world. That is the kind of people you’re dealing with. Power and money are what they value most, not peace.”   
**Malik:** “But I was told the Princess was here.”  
 **Isabella:** “Well if she is, she’s not a guest. She’s a prisoner, just like you.”  
 **Malik:** _(Considering:)_ “If it’s true what you say then-”

**Isabella:** _(Earnestly:)_ “It is true your Highness, I have not lied to you since we’ve been alone. If you don’t believe me, test the Sheriff. Push for the negotiations to begin right now. You’ll see his true nature, I swear it.”  
 **Malik:** “Enough! _(The Sheriff and Gisborne burst through the doors at Malik’s outburst.)_ Enough excuses! We must start the peace negotiations tonight. Every day that passes, more innocent lives are lost!”   
**Sheriff:** “Ya-di-ya-di-ya.”   
**Malik:** _(Stepping towards the Sheriff:)_ “I warn you, Sheriff. I have heard aspersions cast on your honesty.”   
**Sheriff:** _(Glances back at Gisborne. Sarcastically:)_ “Aspersions? Surely not.”   
**Malik:** “Now, I insist… _(puts his face in the Sheriff’s…)_ we start the talks today or I travel to London and find Prince John myself!”   
**Sheriff:** “You see, Gisborne, this is what you have to look forward to already. He’s starting to sound like a wife.”   
**Malik:** “How dare you insult me!”   
**Sheriff:** “Two words. _(Turns to leave.)_ Peace? Off. Throw him in the dungeon.”  
 **Malik:** “Sheriff! _(Two guards each grab an arm.)_ Sheriff come back! Get off! Sheriff! Sheriff!” _(Gisborne follows them passing Isabella.)_  
 **Isabella:** “Well, it seems my work is done here. See you tonight brother dear.”

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
** _(Robin leans on a tree, thinking out loud about the situation as they know it.)  
_ **Robin:** “The prince thinks he’s here to negotiate peace… and the Sheriff thinks a ransom is on its way… _(walking toward the fire:)_ …but neither of them know that Salah ad-Dinhas sent assassins instead. So…”  
 _(Robin squats by the fire and puts his hands by his mouth, thinking. Harold leans on the tree by his cage, Much stands near him, Little John sits on the ground, Will stands behind him. Allan flips his cloak over his shoulder and goes to stand in front of Harold.)_  
 **Much:** “So we stay here and do nothing. We let those al-Fajanis kill the Sheriff and rescue the prince.”  
 **Allan:** _(Fastening his cloak:)_ “That sounds good to me.”  
 **Djaq:** “No! The al-Shuj’aan do not rescue. They’re killers. That’s what they do. Kill, or die in the attempt.”  
 **Much:** “Well, if they’re not going to rescue the prince, then what are they doing here?”  
 **Robin:** “They’re here to kill the prince.” _(Djaq nods in agreement.)_  
 **Much:** “Why would Saladin want to kill his own nephew?”  
 **Robin:** “A nephew that wants peace at any cost. Salah ad-Din wants a fair deal.”  
 **Will:** “So why send him over here in the first place?”  
 **Robin:** “But that’s the thing. He didn’t. He came on his own. _(Robin stands and walks a step; Djaq stands up, too. Turns to Djaq:)_ We have to rescue the prince.”  
 **Will:** “We tried that before. He doesn’t want to know.”  
 **Allan:** “War in the Holy Land is 2000 miles away. It’s not our problem.”  
 **Robin:** _(Turning to Allan:)_ “No, Allan, you’re wrong! War is here! It’s right here in the forest! _(Robin steps over to face Harold, who is just staring at the ground.)_ He was an ordinary Englishman. He tilled the fields, he loved his wife, he cared for his children.” _(Turns to the gang.)_  
 **Allan:** _(Scoffs.)_ “He’s not married!”  
 **Much:** “It’s an example! _(Under his breath adds:)_ Dunderhead.”  
 **Robin:** “Then he was forced to go to the Holy Land to fight. Look at him! A pitiful shadow of a man. Every day good men like Harold are destroyed out there! Only peace can put a stop to this.”  
 _(Robin, having made his point, strides between others. Harold finally looks up.)  
_ **Harold:** “Who are you calling pitiful? _(They all stop to look at him.)_ You ran from women.”  
 **Robin:** _(Looks at Will, then steps back to Harold.)_ “You know about them?”  
 **Harold:** “I know which part of hell the al-Shuj’aan come from… _(points to his temple)_ … in here.”  
 **Much:** _(Stepping up beside Robin:)_ “They’re the ones who did this to you?”  
 _(Harold nods once.)  
_ **Allan:** “Does anyone here know what these two are talking about?”  
 _(Harold looks at Allan, stands up straight, looks at his hands and concentrates. The ropes on his wrists snap. The gang back away. Harold takes a step forwards and sits down on a rock.)  
_ **Harold:** _(Looking at Allan:)_ “That’s what we’re talking about.”   
_(The gang look at Allan.)_

**Knighton Hall. Stable. Exterior.  
** _(Marian, having just returned from the outlaws camp is brushing down her new horse. Much like Robin earlier, Clarke and Octavia emerge from the shadows of the stable.)  
_ **Clarke:** _(Whispering:)_ “Marian.”  
 **Marian:** “Clarke! We were so worried.”  
 _(Marian starts to move toward Clarke but stops when she sees Octavia.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Marian, this is Octavia. A friend.”  
 **Marian:** _(Eyeing her suspiciously:)_ “The same friend who attacked my father?”  
 **Clarke:** “No! That was…she’s dead. _(Glancing at Octavia then back to Marian:)_ How is Sir Edward?”  
 **Marian:** “A little shaken, though he’s getting used to it these days.”  
 _(There is a brief silence and Octavia looks agitatedly at Clarke.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Marian, we need your help. The Sheriff has captured Lincoln, Octavia’s-”  
 **Octavia:** _(Interrupting:)_ “Have you seen him?”  
 **Marian:** _(A little wary of the sword-wielding woman:)_ “I haven’t seen anyone. Gisborne has extra men guarding a Saracen prince. You couldn’t choose a worse time to try and rescue someone from the castle.”  
 **Octavia:** _(Getting in Marian’s face:)_ “We don’t have any choice, if Lincoln’s in there being tortured I have to get him out now.”   
_(Clarke steps between them, placing a calming hand on Octavia’s arm.)  
_ **Clarke:** “Listen, if security really is that high then there’s no way we’re getting to Lincoln without getting caught. _(To Marian:)_ Fortunately for us, I’m the one person the Sheriff will gladly let into the castle.”  
 **Marian:** “Clarke you can’t-”  
 **Clarke:** “Lincoln saved my life, I can’t leave him there to be tortured.”  
 **Marian:** “If you turn yourself in the Sheriff will have you rot away in his dungeons.”  
 **Clarke:** “Exactly! _(As Marian begins to object:)_ Listen, the only way we’re getting Lincoln out of there is from the inside.”  
 **Marian:** _(Considering this:)_ “And how can you be sure the Sheriff won’t have you tortured as well?”  
 **Clarke:** “If the Sheriff wanted me tortured he wouldn’t have sent me to a healer.”  
 **Octavia:** _(Darkly:)_ “Unless he wants you healthy before he tortures you.”  
 **Marian:** _(To Clarke:)_ “Cheery one, isn’t she?”  
 **Clarke:** “It’s our best way to save Lincoln.”  
 **Marian:** “So you’re just going to turn yourself in?”  
 **Clarke:** “Actually no, I had a better idea. I need to see your father.”  
 _(Marian watches as Clarke turns and heads into the house, leaving her alone with Octavia.)_

**Nottingham Castle. Courtyard.  
** _(The General leads the women carrying the litter through the main gate. The Sheriff stands at the top of the steps and sighs delightedly.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “War is so much more profitable than peace. Especially after today.”  
 **Gisborne:** “Be careful they don’t cheat us. You know what these Saracens are like.”  
 **Sheriff:** “Well, if they do, we shall give them back their prince on a pro rata basis. _(Going down the steps:)_ Chunk by chunk.”  
 **General:** “Salaam alaikum.”  
 _(The Sheriff passes him, eyeing the chest in the litter.)  
_ **Sheriff:** _(Absently:)_ “Yes, yes, yes. Salaam alaikum. _(Arrives at the litter and bends over the chest.)_ My dear ransom. _(Chuckles.)_ The, er, the key?”  
 _(Motions turning a key.)  
_ **General:** _(With a glint in his eye:)_ “A sample of the treasure.”  
 _(The Sheriff stands, smiling in anticipation. The General pours a jewel out of a small bag into the Sheriff’s palm. The Sheriff bends over the chest again.)  
_ **Sheriff:** “Oh, yes, it’s very—ooh! _[double take at the jewel]_ —good, but I’d rather have the key.”  
 **General:** “First we must see our prince.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Mumbles, fiddling with the lock:)_ “Yes. Yes, of course. Gisborne? Take him to the dungeons. _(Gisborne clicks his tongue and jerks his head towards the castle, smirking. The General looks side long at the Sheriff, who stands up from the chest to face him, chuckling with frustration.)_ What now?”  
 **General:** “I cannot leave the women undefended.”  
 **Sheriff:** _(Chuckles again. Under his breath to Gisborne:)_ “I was really rather hoping to do without the hospitality. _(Steps around the litter.)_ All right. Leave your weapons outside. _(The General presents his scimitar to Gisborne.)_ Bring the prince to my quarters.” 


	6. Stranger Things

**Sheriff’s quarters.  
**_(Malik is dragged into the room by two guards. The Sheriff sits behind the table and Gisborne stands at his side. The chest sits on another table in the middle of the room, flanked by the four women and the General.)  
_**Sheriff:** “Ah! One Prince.”   
_(The General looks at Malik. Malik looks up at the Sheriff, then recognises the women, one of whom looks at him out of the corner of her eye.)  
_**Malik:** “No!” _(Eyes widen in fear.)  
_**Sheriff:** “Take him to the Great Hall.”   
_(Malik is dragged away and the doors close. The Sheriff motions to the General for the key.)  
_**General:** “But you have not given him to me.”   
**Sheriff:** “You have not given me my money.”   
**General:** “Then you leave me no choice. Here is your key.”   
_(The General holds up the key, then places it on the table by the chest and goes to stand by the door. The Sheriff glances at Gisborne, giving him a slight jerk of his head. Gisborne greedily goes to the chest, unlocks it and opens it. A geared wheel rises out of it, with a short, small, fiat-bottomed glass bottle lying on its side and mounted to the wheel by a thin rod. The women pull their veils over their faces and the General puts a scarf around his. Gisborne notices them, but is quickly distracted by the contraption clicking as the wheel turns, turning the bottle to pour its contents into another glass jar beneath. The Sheriff and Gisborne glance at each other. The wheel turns again and the bottle empties. They take a step back as the mixture creates thick white smoke, then a small but bright blast. The Sheriff and Gisborne are momentarily blinded and cover their faces with their hands. The women reach behind their backs for two short swords each and spin them. They kick away the guards behind them and stab them in perfect synchronisation. They spin their swords quickly and skilfully, turning on the guards protecting the Sheriff and Gisborne as they escort them towards the door.)  
_**Sheriff:** “Gisborne! Gisborne, help me!”   
_(The Sheriff backs towards the door, holding a guard in front of him. Gisborne, coughing and gasping, slides to the floor as his guard engages the women. The Sheriff’s guard is killed as he makes a dash for the door and opens it.)  
_**Sheriff:** “Gisborne, fight!”   
_(The Sheriff opens the door and steps into the corridor as more guards are killed. Gisborne looks up and quickly closes his eyes, playing dead as an assassin approaches spinning her swords above him.)_

**North exterior corridor.  
**_(The Sheriff stumbles halfway along the corridor as he coughs from the smoke and covers his eyes. He stops, leaning against the wall, then opens his eyes with relief, catching his breath. He hears a man scream from his room and starts off down the corridor again.)  
_**Sheriff:** “Guards!”   
_(The Sheriff takes a few steps, then is tripped by the General, who has been hiding behind a corner. The Sheriff falls to the ground and rolls over. The General holds the tip of his scimitar at the Sheriff’s throat.)  
_**Sheriff:** _(Frightened, desperately:)_ “Wait! Please! Take him! Take the Prince! Forget about the ransom! You can have him for free!”   
**General:** “You misunderstand, my friend. We’re not here to rescue the prince. We come to bury him along with all talk of peace!”   
_(The General raises his sword over his head to strike as the Sheriff screams, but an arrow pierces the General’s chest from behind. His scimitar falls from his hands and the Sheriff catches it, whimpering loudly, as the General falls backwards. The Sheriff whimpers again at the sight of Robin and starts to stand, but Robin, Djaq, Allan and Much point their swords at him, and Little John holds the end of his staff at him. The Sheriff rolls to his back.)  
_**Robin:** _(Quietly, sternly:)_ “Where’s the Prince?”   
**Sheriff:** “Forget him. You stay here. Protect me. _(The gang bring their weapons closer.)_ I’ll give you your prince.”   
**Robin:** _(Quietly:)_ “Where?”   
**Sheriff:** “In the hall.”   
_(Robin looks at Little John, Allan, Much and Djaq and gently jerks his head towards the hall and the four of them go.)  
_**Sheriff:** “Don’t leave me!”   
_(The Sheriff scrambles to his feet as the women see him and, whooping a trilling war cry, rush at him with swords spinning. The Sheriff runs to the top of the steps in the courtyard.)_

**The Great Hall.  
**_(Four guards are surrounding Malik, who is sitting on his heels near the centre in front of the long table which has been pushed against the back wall. Robin and the gang burst in through the upper doors.)  
_**Guard:** “Get them! Stop them!”   
**Robin:** “Forget us! Watch the entrance!”   
**Sheriff:** “You heard him! Guard the doors!”   
**Much:** “The Sheriff’s with us?”   
_(Robin and the gang go downstairs and gather defensively round Malik. Robin stands next to him. The Sheriff paces anxiously in front of them, with Little John switching sides opposite him each time.)  
_**Malik:** “Did no-one ever tell you that fools do not deserve to be rescued?”   
**Robin:** “This is not a rescue yet, Malik.”   
**Sheriff:** “La-di-da-di-da. Will you two just shut up?”   
_(The Sheriff stops and all are silent, staring up at the doors as they hear swords clash and the guards scream outside them. Malik mouths a silent prayer. After a bit, the screams stop. Robin pulls back on Malik’s shoulder.)  
_**Robin:** “Get behind me.”   
_(The gang set themselves in a defensive position. The Sheriff steps backwards to Robin, who puts a hand on his shoulder and guides him back.)  
_**Sheriff:** “Do you have any ideas?”   
**Robin:** _(Keeping his eyes on the door above:)_ “Much, Djaq, John, over there. _(Nods under the balcony.)_ Allan, Vaisey, with me.”   
**Sheriff:** “Me?”   
**Robin:** “Do it or we die.” 

_(The Sheriff steps over to Robin’s left side, uncertain how to defend himself. They wait a moment and the doors burst open. The women enter calmly and pull off their veils and long vests, revealing their tattooed arms and backs, similar to Harold’s, then hold up their swords. A Huge fight breaks out with the women kicking everyone’s ass.)  
_**Sheriff:** “I hate this! This isn’t much fun at all!”   
_(Robin falls behind the Sheriff. Much and Djaq are pressed back into the window by two women. Much has his sword arm round Djaq and holds his shield up to protect them both as Djaq kicks out, forcing the women back. The Sheriff ducks under the table and covers his head with his hands. Suddenly there is a new person whooping a war call. Everybody turns their attention to the upper doorway as Harold rushes in, bare chested, showing all the tattoos. He leaps up to stand on the railing in an easy, graceful move. The women regroup, facing the balcony. Harold does a front flip to the floor below and comes up standing, two swords ready. He and the women stare at each other a moment, then Harold starts spinning his swords and the women join in. They form a circle round him as the gang watch, ready to step in. The first woman attacks. Harold blocks and spins round to face the one behind him. He blocks again. The women circle round, but Harold is ready to block any one of them, his swords spinning. He defends one in front, then turns and defends behind him. The Sheriff comes out from under the table. Harold ducks just enough to dodge a blade, jumps up, then ducks another and leans back to defend behind him. He and the latter woman both spin round and Robin steps in to engage the first woman as the Sheriff ducks her sword.)_  
**Robin:** “Get Malik out now!”  
_(Harold advances on two as Robin blocks, turns and blocks another. Little John goes behind the table to get Malik. Allan engages the fourth and is blocked and kicked backwards. Much and Djaq stand ready to defend as Little John gets Malik, who is sidling away from him along the wall. Harold jumps and spins round, forcefully knocking blades to push one to the floor. He immediately turns and blocks as the Sheriff swings and a woman ducks. Harold ducks as his opponent spins round. The Sheriff attacks again, but Robin grabs the back of his coat, pulling him back out of the way and blocking at the same time, but is knocked down. Harold reaches back as the woman reaches out to defend and he quickly slices across her belly with his other sword.)_  
**Harold:** “One. _(He turns and goes down to one knee, stabbing another as she  
raises an arm to attack and Little John, Djaq, Much and Malik make their way along the south wall behind her. Allan’s opponent spins round, jabbing behind her, and Allan kicks her in the back with his foot as Harold pulls his sword out of the body.) _Two.”   
_(Allan’s opponent catches her balance near Harold. Much, Little John and Djaq protect Malik as they make their way to the stairs.)_  
**Little John:** _(to Malik:)_ “Keep behind me. Keep behind me.”  
_(Harold ducks a swing. The remaining two women turn on him, leaving Robin and the Sheriff crouching in front of the table. Harold blocks a sword each, raising his arms over his head, and they both kick him back as the gang, sans Robin, watch from the stairs. Harold regains his balance as one circles round behind him. Harold glances back at her, then turns and raises one arm over his head to defend her from behind as the one in front spins her swords. Harold jabs his right sword behind him, stabbing her, then spins round and slices across her belly with the other.)_  
**Harold:** “Three. _(The last one rushes him, leaping over her fallen comrade, and he blocks. She tries to stab him, but he jumps aside and gets his swords under hers and brings them across in an arc, knocking both swords from her hands in succession. He immediately brings both his swords to her neck and slices outward, severing her head.)_ Four.”

_(The gang, standing on the steps with Malik, are absolutely awestruck at the skill Harold has shown to take out the four assassins practically single-handedly. Harold stares at the last victim on the floor at his feet, catching his breath. The Sheriff stands up.)_  
**Sheriff:** _(Points at Malik:)_ “Get him, Prince Bismallah… far away from here.”   
**Malik:** “The feeling is mutual.”   
_(Robin puts his arm round Harold’s shoulder and leads him towards the stairs.)  
_**Sheriff:** “And Locksley, remember… _(Robin stops at the base of the stairs and looks over his shoulder at the Sheriff.)_ … business as usual… tomorrow.”   
**Robin:** “I’ll look forward to it.”  
(The gang go upstairs.)   
****

**Castle Courtyard.  
**_(Edward walks through the gates leading Clarke into the courtyard. Her hands are bound in front of her and Edward is holding the rope.)  
_**Edward:** “Are you sure about this?”  
**Clarke:** “No, but I can’t see any other way around it. Besides, this’ll get you back in the Sheriff’s good graces.”  
**Edward:** “The Sheriff be damned, it’s you I care about.”  
_(Gisborne comes sneaking out of an external corridor looking sheepish and notices the pair.)  
_**Clarke:** “I appreciate that, but this is something I have to do.”  
**Edward:** _(Out of the side of his mouth:)_ “There’s still time to make a run for it.”  
_(Clarke nudges Edward forward softly with her shoulder and Edward turns to face Gisborne.)  
_**Gisborne:** “Sir Edward _(Eyeing the Princess.)_ I see you’ve been busy.”  
**Edward:** _(Nods and tugs on Clarke’s rope:)_ “Caught her returning to the scene of the crime. But this time I was ready for her.”  
**Gisborne:** _(Glaring at Clarke, to Edward:)_ “I hope she didn’t give you too much trouble?”  
**Edward:** “Pah, just a slip of a girl. There’s still fight in me yet, Sir Guy.”  
**Gisborne:** _(Smirks:)_ “Evidently. _(Holds out his hand:)_ Hand her over to me and I’ll make sure she doesn’t bother you again.”  
**Edward:** _(Handing over the rope:)_ “With pleasure.”  
**Gisborne:** _(Pleased at being able to redeem himself in the eyes of the Sheriff:)_ “Excellent work, Sir Edward.”  
**Edward:** “Just doing my duty. _(As Gisborne turns and tugs harshly on Clarke’s rope, Edward and the Princess share one last meaningful look:)_ Oh, and don’t forget to mention to the Sheriff who caught her for you.”  
**Gisborne:** _(Pauses a moment, chagrined:)_ “Of course. It will be my pleasure. Good day, Sir Edward.”  
_(And with that, Gisborne tugs even harder on Clarke’s restraints, leading her up the castle steps and along the corridor toward the Sheriff’s quarters. Edward watches, giving a silent prayer for Clarke’s safety, then heads back home to Knighton.)_

**Sherwood Forest. Outlaws’ camp.  
**_(Malik removes a needle from the cleaned-up helmet Harold has over his head. The gang stand behind him, watching, as Malik holds the blunt end of the needle to his lips, thinking.)  
_**Robin:** “And you’ve never done this before.”  
**Malik:** “I’ve studied the theory.”  
**Much:** “Will it work?”  
**Malik:** “Ask him yourself.”  
**Much:** _(to Harold:)_ “How do you feel?”  
**Harold:** “It doesn’t feel bad. It’s been a long time since I could say that.”  
_(Malik pulls out the rest of the needles.)  
_**Djaq:** “How long will the needles have to stay in?”  
**Malik:** “Of that I am not certain. _(Removes the mask.)_ I will send more instruction once I have reached Jerusalem.”  
**Harold:** “No need. I’ll come with you. See you safe.” _(Malik nods.)_  
**Much:** “You’re gonna go back there?”  
**Harold:** “There’ll be no true peace in here… _(points to his temple)_ … until there’s peace out there.”  
**Robin:** “I’m afraid your hopes for peace may be in vain.”  
**Malik:** _(Frowns and turns to face Robin.)_ “Not so. Think about it, my friend. Saladin sends his finest soldiers to kill me, yet I survive. _(Glancing up:)_ It is the will of Allah. Allah wills peace. Saladin may be ruthless, but he is also a good Muslim, and even he must follow the will of Allah.” _(Harold smiles briefly.)_

**Sherwood Forest. The Great North Road. Night.  
**_(Much shakes Harold’s hand.)  
_**Much:** “Good luck. _(Harold and Malik, holding the mask to his hip, walk down to the road. Robin and Much follow a few steps, each with a torch.)_ It’s amazing… what a few well-placed needles can do.“  
**Robin:** “Well, I don’t think it was just the needles, Much. _(Much looks at him.)_  
You understood him. You gave him hope.“  
**Much:** _(Scoffs.)_ “I didn’t do anything. I just listened to him.”  
**Robin:** _(Switches the torch to his left hand to lean into Much.)_ “Well, maybe that’s the real magic… _(whispers:)_ listening.”  
_(Robin turns and slowly walks away up the hill, whistling.)  
_**Much:** “Why don’t you listen to me more then, master? _(Robin doesn’t turn around and continues whistling. Turns around.)_ Master?”  
_(Robin looks back.)  
_**Robin:** “What? Sorry. Sorry, did you say something?”  
**Much:** “Unbelievable. You talk to me about listening, then you don’t listen!”  
**Robin:** “Pardon?”  
**Much:** “You talk to me about listening… _(Realises the joke.)_ Very funny! (Robin laughs.) Very funny! _(Much steps up to Robin and Robin pats his back. They walk up the hill back to camp, arguing.)_ Seriously, you don’t, you don’t listen to me.“  
**Robin:** “I do listen to you!”  
**Much:** “Never!”  
**Robin:** “I do listen to you!”  
**Much:** “You don’t listen to me ever. “

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments cost nothing. :)


End file.
